Netan Wulfe
Being a Corellian of many mysteries, Lanx tends to keep himself to himself, and does not want to reveal his true identity, stopping any posing threat from blackmailing him. Bred from a family of strong links to a Kiffer background, Lanx reinforces this by his tribal tattoo covering the left side of his face. With a great height of 5ft 11" and weighing just over 15stone, Lanx's body shows to be in a healthy and fit physical state, and slightly tanned. Being stable in mind, body and spirit, Lanx can take command of a situation without fail or remorse. Though being born on the sparse planet of Utapau, Lanx grew up on the planet of Soronia, a planet set within the Corellian system under the control of the Galactic Empire. As the Cloud Clan established themselves upon Soronia, they set out to gain freedom for the citizens living there. Many years had passed and many battles had been fought, with lives lost on both sides and the Cloud Clan slowly coming to a diminishing end. Lanx was the last of the Cloud's to be born on Soronia and possibly the last surviving Cloud to date. After escaping Soronia, Lanx settled upon the ancient sith world of Korriban, where he spent many years mediatating, to find the true meaning of his existence. Learning about his true existence within the galaxy, Lanx travelled to Rhen Var where he restored the archive of the Cloud Clan. This gave him the position of Huk'rai, the leading clan member and only survivor of the Soronia massarce. The End? Was it the end for the Diversity Alliance? not many people knew it's intentions within the galaxy, but just a source of criminal activity, due to it's coming and going of leaders and unseemingly disappearance of money with no transactions to cover what had been lost. Coming to it's last final days, the mysterious owner was looking desperately for a trusted leader to lead the Diversity Alliance into a new era. Entering the Rishi system, Lanx was contacted by the ex-leader of the Diversity Alliance and was asked to take on the role of becoming the new hope for the Alliance. Being previously blacklisted from the Hapes Consortium Lanx saw this chance to revive a beaten down group into something amazing. Becoming the newly appointed leader of the Diversity Alliance Lanx started to pull in people from across the galaxy, including Shaun Lightforce from the Falleen Federation as his second in command. Growing in numbers and growing a underground of networks and suppliers across the galaxy as we see it, Lanx appointed himself Warlord of the Diversity Alliance, otherwise known as the Black Rose. Starting to build unfinished projects on the planet cities owned by the Alliance, Lanx decided to contact the owner about a asteroid which was going to be used as the Alliance best hope of a capital city and a new hope for the Alliance as well. Bringing the Diversity Alliance back into a active and thriving group, Lanx decided to bring a new aspect into the Alliance by forming an assassination section, making up the idea of a religious-assassin cult group within the galaxy. Though after many months of reforming the Alliance back to a well-organsied group, Lanx handed the rein over to his second, Shaun Lightforce and went into exile. Retreating from the system of Rishi and the sector of Farrfin, Lanx decided to go towards the core and explore the many planets within it. Though from there on his movements were secret and unknown to the galaxy and was a shadow within the galaxy to many who had known him. Upon the Light, we see After many months hidden, maybe even years in the shadows none knew, Lanx re-emeraged on a planet by the name of Corellia. He had been spotted by a law inforcement security droid which had been searching the area for a local criminal. Some took this as a threat to government security, others turned a blind eye due to Lanx's hidden method of life. Knowingly he had been found and proberly sold out to a bounty hunter, Lanx left the planet and system before any plan of action could be set in place. Lanx finally decided to recontact his old friend Shaun Lightforce to ask him about how the Alliance was going, and was intrigued and happy to find it flourishing with activity and lively, loyal members. Still a Exiled Warlord to the Alliance, Lanx decided to keep it that way and bought it upon himself to look for a new career, in which would open new doors to him. Many weeks Lanx was searching for the right place to put all his knowledge of the galaxy and skills he had obtained towards. Only one stuck out like a sore thumb to him, the New Republic. Lanx then decided to travel to Republica to enlist himself into the NR Naval services or into Starfighter command. Not long after Lanx was accepted into the New Republic's Government and begun his career as an enlisted pilot, once again starting from the bottom for the scale and hiding his true past in the very fabric of his mind. Many days later, Cloud started to realise if this was a bad choice in his move forward and slowly stepped back into the darkness surrounding the galaxy in turmoil. Once again becoming a faint whisper, Cloud made it his chance to round up old connections to him in the galaxy and was later found near the Allied Tion Sector. The Beginning Learning new techniques, skills and knowledge was always Cloud's strength in the battlefield. Gaining the pychological advantage in a battle can help change the course and tide of any enemy, not matter how experience and how big they are. Contacting an old friend, he started to learn a greater area of the hunting techniques and skills. Taking up new challenges within the galaxy, Cloud started his way to becoming a figure within the underground community across the galaxy, and its many black market planets. The beginning of the end has come for Cloud, and now he must beat all odds against the galaxy. Due to a malfunction within Cloud's hyperdrive system, since it was heavily damaged since escaping from a electro-magnetic storm, he was released from hyperspace early and found him within a unknown sector to his navigational system. Upon finding a safe recon on a habitated planet, which he found out was known as Kathol. Seeking some help he came across Nomak Drome, and after a short time of speaking with this interesting sentient, Cloud was recruited into the Krath Dynasty. Lok'Tu Clan Lok'Tu Symbol Lok'Tu, the ancient name for Cloud, is a noble clan which settled itself on Soronia. After many centuries passing through the very dawn of time, through the Galactic Republic and into the age of the Empire, the Lok'Tu Clan remain a close civilised family. Building a strong supply over the many years of wealth and bravary, they were seen as the 'Knights of Soronia'. Tracing back the clan members to the time of exodus, many have experienced the power of the force, whilest many haven't. Since the massarce of Soronia, leading to the near extinction of Lok'Tu, one young member seemed to of surivived its on-slaughter. Travelling to the remote, blizzardous planet of Rhen Var, he restored the holocron in a hidden underground creator, thus restoring the Lok'Tu Clan. Clan Member/s Huk'rai Lanx "Scorpio" Cloud Positions Warlord of the Diversity Alliance (Exile) Ex-Commander of the Diversity Armed Forces (Retired) Ex-Chief Justice of the Royal Family Council (Retired, after dissolved) Ex-Agent of Silhouette (Disclosed) Category:Individuals Category:Corellian